


Release Me From This Painful Death

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Blood, Demons, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Swords, Wizards, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have my word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Me From This Painful Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/gifts).



> ignore the title it’s not super angsty i promise, it’s not super fluffy either, but at least no one dies or gets life-threatening injuries (i will apologize for kuroo threatening hinata though)
> 
> also BET U DIDN’T EXPECT ME TO BE THE ONE WHO HAD TO WRITE FOR YOU HUH >:) honestly this was a BITCH to write so you better fucking appreciate me not killing anyone this time
> 
> and you should know me well enough to know that i can’t NOT write something that’s at least a bit angsty usually

Hinata didn’t need to open his eyes to realize something was off. He could feel it in the air. Iwaizumi’s and Kenma’s breathing patterns were off, and there were two more, strange and foreign to Hinata’s ears. Cautiously, he pulls his sword out from underneath his pillow and rolls to his side, facing the direction of the tent opening. Eyes still closed, and holding the blade against his chest, Hinata carefully wiggles out of his bed and lands softly onto the floor. He crawls across the floor and amber eyes open slightly, looking through the slit of the tent flap and he’s just able to make out two tall, giant figures outside his tent, the moonlight illuminating their silhouettes. Hinata’s breath stops in his throat when he notices large demon horns protruding from one’s head, the other with smaller, almost dainty ones. 

_The Grand King and the Dark Wizard,_ Hinata realizes, and quickly fear overtakes him. 

Over their shoulders dangle two bodies, one significantly larger than the other. Hinata pales at the sight, and though he _knows_ it’s likely Iwaizumi and Kenma, there’s a voice in the back of his mind that’s pleading for it not to be them, screaming that they’re both tucked away in their shared tent, safe and away from the Grand King and his companion. 

As if his thoughts are too loud, the door to Hinata’s tent flies open and a tan boot steps down on top of Hinata’s head, pressing his face into the ground. He yelps out of shock, dirt getting into his eyes and causing them to water. The foot releases some pressure and Hinata glares at the man above him, tears slowly spilling down his face, and tries not to pay attention to the fact that Kenma is currently draped over the man’s shoulder like a doll. 

“Tooru, looks like we have a spy.” The wizard adds a slow drawl to the word  _ spy, _ his lips quirked up into a smirk. His red eyes blaze with mischief and something darker, more sinister. Hinata can only watch the wizard gracelessly toss Kenma into his companion’s arms before kneeling down. Fingers reach forward and lift Hinata’s chin, forcing brown eyes to meet scarlet ones. 

 “Spies like you deserve to be punished,” the wizard purrs, and grabs Hinata by the neck while standing, lifting the boy off the ground. Hinata uselessly kicks at the air, desperately trying to pull away the fingers currently latched around his throat. The wizard laughs at his attempts, tightening his grip ever so slightly and making Hinata more desperate for air. 

“Kuroo, stop playing around,” a sharp voice orders. Kuroo turns and pouts at the Grand King, then sighs and releases Hinata. He turns and walks out of the tent, leaving the boy to curl up in a ball on the ground, massaging his throat and struggling to stand.  

The pair watches Hinata silently, the Grand King’s expressionless, while Kuroo’s face is filled with pleasure and humor. Kenma is deposited back into the wizard’s arms, though it seems that the Grand King has no difficulty carrying Iwaizumi and Kenma. 

The Grand King looks down at Hinata begrudgingly, and Hinata wonders how someone can have an air about them that combines hatred and curiosity together to create a beautiful yet terrifying expression. The Grand King’s head tilts to the side, resting against Iwaizumi’s back as the king studies Hinata. 

“Put him to sleep,” he finally announces, and swiftly turns on his heel to walk away.

Kuroo watches the king begin leaving, then directs his attention to Hinata once more. “For how long?” 

“Only for a couple minutes,” the Grand King calls over his shoulder. He turns and looks directly into Hinata’s eyes, and a devilish grin appears. “It will give us plenty of time to play with Kenma-chan and Iwa-chan.”  

Kuroo returns the grin and kneels in front of Hinata and grabs his face once more. His fingertips spark off red magic as he whispers, “Good night, chibi-chan.” He snaps his fingers, and Hinata’s eyes roll into the back of his head. 

The last thing he hears is Kuroo’s obnoxious laugh.

 

\----

 

As the Grand King ordered, Hinata wakes with a jolt only minutes later. He immediately jumps to his feet and rushes out of his tent and heads for Iwaizumi’s and Kenma’s. Inside, it’s like a tornado was there. Clothes thrown about and ripped to shreds, Iwaizumi’s armor clutters the ground in misshapen chunks, Kenma’s staff on the ground, broken in two.  

Hinata runs out of the tent, tears spilling down his face as he runs into the forest, away from the site where his friends were kidnapped, away from having to see Kageyama’s and Aone’s reactions once they learn Hinata was awake for the kidnapping, and was unable to do anything.  

In his panic, Hinata trips over a tree root and falls to his face. Blood slowly drips from the cuts on his cheeks, and the tears make his face sting. Hinata rolls onto his back and stares up at the starry sky, attempting to catch his breath and wipe away blood and tears from his face.  

“Damn it,” he whispers, and covers his face with his hands, ignoring how his injuries burn from the mixture of blood, tears, and dirt. Hinata rolls onto his side and starts drawing out images of his friends on the ground, remembering how Kenma would create images on the ground or in the sky to summon what was needed. And how Kenma always needed to remind Hinata that he had a small amount of magic in his body, just enough to summon something, even a person.

The idea to rescue one of his friends enters his mind and stays. Hinata bites his lower lip and looks between the drawing of Kenma, and the drawing of Iwaizumi. He only has enough magic in him to summon one person. There’s no way he could pick between his friends. 

Quickly, Hinata begins drawing a picture of the Grand King, but stops midway. “No good, I need his name, not a nickname…” he mutters. 

Kuroo’s face flashes in his mind. Hinata remembers Kenma talking about a childhood friend, Tetsurou, who suddenly joined ranks with Oikawa’s army. He remembers Kenma saying that his friend had messy hair, and well, Kuroo has that… 

Hinata stares at the picture he’s created. Even though it’s only a drawing, Kuroo’s eyes seem to be teasing Hinata, daring him to do the summoning and try to bargain back his friends if it works. 

Hinata gets onto his knees and carefully draws a circle around the picture, and writes  _ Kuroo Tetsurou _ along the inside border. 

Hinata grabs his sword and makes a shallow cut on his wrist, and struggles to keep himself from wincing. He leans it over the picture and watches his blood drip onto the drawing, splattering across Kuroo’s face. He watches the blood sink into the ground, and the drawing begins to glow, a soft red at first, then the color grows brighter and bigger, until it’s nearly blinding Hinata. There’s a soft  _ pop _ , and Hinata’s blown backwards and hits the trunk of a tree with a loud  _ thud _ . 

“Ow,” Hinata mutters, and rubs the back of his head. When he looks up, his breath gets lodged in his throat and all he can think is,  _ It actually worked. _

Kuroo’s standing where the drawing previously was, looking at his hands curiously. He lifts them to his face and squints his eyes, then glances towards Hinata. “Is this your blood?” He asks, turning his hands to show off the bloodstained fingers and palms. Hinata nods, and Kuroo grins. He sits cross-legged on the ground and looks at Hinata, his fingertips tapping his lower lip. “Now, care to explain why you summoned me?” He sucks a finger into his mouth and Hinata shudders. 

Kuroo rolls his eyes and pulls out his finger. “Relax, I’m not a vampire.” He licks the tip of another finger and adds, “Your blood just tastes really good. It’s this cool mix of saltiness and sweetness.” He sucks on a second finger, patiently waiting for Hinata to speak.  

Finally, Hinata’s able to find his voice again. “You-you and the Grand King t-took my friends,” he stutters.  

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “The Grand King? Is that you call Oikawa?” He throws his head back and guffaws. “Oh, he’s going to love that nickname!” Hinata frowns, grabs a nearby rock, and throws it at the laughing wizard. Kuroo’s eyes open and the stone freezes in midair, then is thrown back towards Hinata. He yelps and moves his head to the side, just narrowly avoiding getting hit in the forehead. 

The temperature around them drops as Kuroo stands to his feet. He steps out of the summoning circle and walks forward. Hinata scrambles to his feet and tries to grab his sword, only to find it jammed into the tree, Kuroo’s hand wrapped around the hilt. Kuroo leans forward, their noses just brushing each others. 

“Tell me why you summoned me, before I take this sword and cut off that pretty little head of yours.” Kuroo’s voice is low, and sends shivers down Hinata’s spine. 

“I-I want my friends back,” Hinata manages to say, his voice shaking and barely louder than a whisper.  

The corner of Kuroo’s lips quirk up into a smirk as he replies, “Sure.” Hinata’s mouth drops, and his eyes shine with happiness until Kuroo adds, “As long as you have something worth trading them for,” and his grin grows at the visible drop of Hinata’s shoulders.

“I-I don’t…” Hinata’s voice trails off, and he looks at the ground, defeat hanging off his shoulders.  

Kuroo sighs, and pulls the sword out of the tree. “What a shame, though I suppose there’s not much in this world that could beat having my and Oikawa’s childhood friends back.” He moves away from Hinata and turns, walking away slowly into the shadows of the forest. 

“Wait!” Kuroo pauses and grins to himself. He turns, and has to cover his mouth to hide his smile when he sees Hinata, still under the tree, now on his knees. Tears are sliding down his face and dripping to the ground, but his expression is hard. 

“Take me instead.” 

The sword is jammed into the ground next to Hinata. Kuroo grabs the boy roughly by his arms, lifting him up off the ground. He glares, scarlet eyes cold as they stare into fearful chocolate ones.  

“Why would I be willing to trade your friends for a silly child like you?” Kuroo growls.  

Hinata nervously gulps and mutters, “W-well, King Takeda assigned me as leader of our group, so wouldn’t it be more useful politically to have the leader of the rescue group as your captive?” 

Kuroo blinks in surprise, and his grip on Hinata’s biceps relaxes slightly. Hinata watches conflict flicker in the red eyes, as if Kuroo was debating the pros and cons of Hinata’s proposition. 

“Alright.” Hinata’s eyes widen in shock when he hears Kuroo agree with him. 

“R-really?” Kuroo nods slowly, and Hinata’s face breaks out into a wide grin. “Thank you…”   
  
“I won’t stop Oikawa from going after them again though, and I won’t promise that they’ll be returned safely to your group, since Oikawa’s been left with them for who knows how long. But,” Kuroo pauses, and lifts Hinata further off the ground and presses their foreheads together. “They will be returned  _ alive,  _ as long as you swear to never attempt escape, and to listen to my every word.”

Hinata can’t formulate words, until Kuroo shakes him and nearly shouts,  _ “Do I have your word?” _

“You have my word,” Hinata whispers. Kuroo smirks, and snaps his fingers. Smoke appears at his feet, and Hinata is thrown over the wizard’s shoulder before they disappear from the forest, his sword left lodged into the ground.

 

\----

 

Kuroo tosses Hinata into an empty room and slams the door shut. The door clicks just as Hinata throws himself against the wood, pounding his fists and screaming. Kuroo sits outside and patiently waits for Hinata’s cries to quiet. 

 “Are you done yet?” He asks. Silence responds. “I asked, are you done?” Kuroo asks once more. When silence greets his again, Kuroo slams his fist against the door and demands, “Answer me, or it will be Kageyama trapped in a room like yours, only his will have no windows and only death will greet him!”  
  
“I’m done!” Kuroo can hear the scratchiness in the boy’s voice, the muffled sobs he’s trying to repress. 

 Kuroo pulls away from the door, drawing a symbol in the air in front of it. “I will bring dinner for you in one hour, and you are to eat all of it,” he states, and turns to walk away.

Red magic sparks around his feet, and he sighs with annoyance before he’s transported into Hinata’s room. The boy looks up at him in surprise from where he’s kneeling on the ground. Kuroo notes the dried tears on Hinata’s cheeks, and that the cloth around his wrist is gone, and watches the blood slowly flow from the wound.

 “What are you trying to do?” He asks slowly, taking a step forward. Hinata ducks his head and covers his face with his hands. “I asked you a question, and you have to answer it.” When he gets to reply, Kuroo kneels in front of Hinata and whispers, “If you don’t, I’ll send one of Kiyoko-san’s servants after your friends, and force you to watch what happens.”   
  
Hinata lets out a choked sob. “I was trying to summon Kenma…” he mutters. 

 Kuroo smiles gently. “And why is that?”  
  
“He knows spells that would be able to get us out of here safely,” Hinata says softly, still refusing to lift his head and meet Kuroo’s gaze.

 Kuroo grabs Hinata’s jaw and forces his head up. “Do you honestly think I’d be stupid enough to allow you to stay in a room that allows you to perform magic?” Hinata’s expression blanks, and Kuroo laughs softly. “Every time you attempt a spell, you’ll get me instead. Understand?” Hinata nods slowly, and Kuroo pats his head. “Good boy.” He stands up and brushes dust off his cloak, then sighs when Hinata remains on the ground. He grabs the boy’s arm and drags him to the bed, pushing him on. 

 Hinata starts whining in protest, but a finger to his lips forces him to shut up. “I want you to wait on this bed until I return with your food, alright?” Kuroo tells him in a quiet voice. Hinata nods after hesitation. His eyes blaze with suppressed anger, and Kuroo believes he’s never seen a sight more lovely than the one of his young hero, filled with rage, yet forced to succumb to a warlock’s will, just to protect his friends. 

 “I’ll be back,” he whispers, and presses a soft kiss to Hinata’s forehead, much to the boy’s disgust. He grins and walks out of the room, leaning against the door once he’s exited. Kuroo looks at his hands, and his smile grows when he notices that they’re trembling slightly.

  
“Oh, I’m going to have  _ so _ much fun with him.”


End file.
